1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile device provided with regular G3 or G4 facsimile transmission capability, and a function for connecting to a computer network like the internet to send and receive image data in the form of electronic mail (email).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, computer communication networks like the internet have been growing increasingly popular. Some reasons for this growth are that computer communication networks allow communication errors to be easily corrected, and that the user can communicate not just domestically but all over the world only on just the cost of communication (telephone line charges and the provider fee) with a local service provider (a business between a user and the computer communication network).
Since conventional facsimile communication protocol differs from computer communication network protocol, direct communication between a facsimile device and a computer communication network is generally impossible. However, if the format of facsimile image data is converted to the format of the electronic mail message, e.g., TIFF format (Tagged Image File Format), two facsimile machines can send and receive data between each other by way of a computer communication network.
Based on the above described fact that facsimile devices can send and receive image data over the computer communication network in the form of electronic mail, facsimile devices equipped with an electronic mail function are developed.
In general, the conventional facsimile devices equipped with the electronic mail capability contact an ISP (Internet Service Provider) regularly at predetermined times to receive electronic mail. On the other hand, these electronic mail-capable facsimile devices are provided with regular facsimile functions using telephone lines, and can be programmed to transmit facsimile data at a preset time as well. This leaves open the possibility that a problem could a rise from confusion between facsimile transmission and ISP connection when facsimile operation and internet connection overlap.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a more user-friendly facsimile device by eliminating the confusion created when facsimile communication and ISP connection overlap.
It is another object of the present invention to propose a facsimile device which can inform a user of a fact that a preset facsimile communication time overlaps a preset ISP connection time if it is the case.
A facsimile device according to one aspect of the present invention is provided with facsimile communication functionality, and the capability to send and receive image data in the form of electronic mail via an ISP, and comprises a means for determining if the programed facsimile communication time and the programmed ISP connect time overlap, and a means for giving priority to facsimile communication in the case where they do overlap. When ISP connection and facsimile communication overlap, the electronic mail communication, with momentarily lower priority, is delayed while facsimile communication is given precedence. Thus, even when ISP connection and facsimile communication overlap, confusion does not arise. Priority is given to the facsimile communication since the facsimile communication is a faster way of communication than the electronic mail communication in a sense. This is because the electronic mail transmission requires sending of an electronic mail to a provider (server) of recipient, and downloading of the electronic mail by a recipient. On the other hand, the facsimile transmission can directly send facsimile data to a recipient""s machine.
The facsimile device may further include a means to determine whether a request for facsimile communication occurs during reception of electronic mail (or while the facsimile device is being connected to the ISP), and a means to stop electronic mail reception when it does receive such a request. Thus, if a user of the facsimile device wants to send facsimile data to a remote device and operates a control panel of the facsimile device for facsimile communication while the facsimile machine is already connected with an ISP by automatic ISP connection, the facsimile device will terminate the connection with the ISP and halt electronic mail reception, giving priority to the facsimile communication. Likewise, if a preset facsimile transmission time comes while the facsimile machine is connected to ISP, the connection to ISP is cut and the automatic facsimile transmission is initiated. Hence, facsimile communication, with momentarily higher priority, is processed immediately without delay, making operation more user-friendly.
A facsimile device according to another aspect of the present invention comprises a means to determine if the programmed ISP connect time and the programmed facsimile communication time overlap, and a display means to indicate this fact to the user when the programmed times overlap. In this case, when the user sets the time at which facsimile communication is to take place and this time overlaps with the programmed ISP connect time, a message prompting the user of this fact is displayed. Thus, the user can either reenter the time programmed for facsimile communication such that it does not overlap with the programmed ISP connect time.
The display means may be replaced with or associated with another means for informing a user of a fact that a desired facsimile transmission time overlaps a preset ISP connection time. For instance, a sound generating means or lamp means may be provided instead of or in addition to the display means.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication method suitable for a facsimile machine having a facsimile function and an electronic mail function, comprising the steps of determining whether or not it is currently a time specified for internet connection, determining whether or not facsimile communication is currently taking place if it is determined that it is currently the time specified for internet connection, connecting with the Internet service provider if it is determined that facsimile communication is not currently taking place, and downloading electronic mail from the Internet service provider. The communication method may further include the steps of determining if a request is generated for facsimile communication during reception of electronic mail, halting electronic mail reception and disconnecting a line to the Internet service provider if a request for facsimile communication is generated, and starting facsimile communication. The communication method may further include the step of reconnecting to the Internet service provider and restarting electronic mail reception upon completion of facsimile communication. The communication method may further include the step of informing a user of the facsimile device of a fact that the time for facsimile operation and the time for connection to the Internet service provider overlap.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer program recording medium or computer usable medium comprising a module for initiating connection with an Internet service provider, a module for initiating downloading of electronic mail from the Internet service provider, a module for determining if a request is generated for facsimile communication during reception of electronic mail, a module for halting electronic mail reception and disconnecting a line to the Internet service provider if a request for facsimile communication is generated, and a module for carrying out facsimile transmission. The term xe2x80x9ccomputer usable mediumxe2x80x9d in this specification including the claims covers any physical object in which a program to be executed by CPU or the like is stored. For example, the xe2x80x9ccomputer usable mediumxe2x80x9d may include a floppy disk, CD-ROM, hard disk drive, ROM, RAM, optical recording medium such as DVD, photomagnetic recording medium such as MO, magnetic recording medium such as magnetic tape, and semiconductor memory such as IC card and miniature card. The term xe2x80x9cmodulexe2x80x9d in this specification including the claims may be a hardware module consisting of single or multiple circuits, a software module to be executed by CPU, or a combination thereof. Some of the modules may be realized by one of software, hardware and a combination thereof, and other modules may be realized by any other means.